dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kallohan
is the EX-Fusion of Piccolo and Gohan introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Personality Kallohan has Piccolo's cold demeanor and Gohan's kind heart. Power Kallohan is a S-Rank fighter born from the EX-Fusion two A-Rank fighters (the Super Namekian fusion Piccolo and half-Earthling/half-Saiyan Gohan) who have strong affinity due to being master and student which results in a massive power-up. Additionally Kallohan inherits Piccolo's Namekian body allowing him to regenerate and extend his arms. He also inherits Gohan's vast latent potential and Piccolo's vast combat experience due to his past life as King Piccolo along with the knowledge he gained from his fusions with Nail and Kami. Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Power Up' - The user powers up to increase PWR. One of Kallohan's special moves. *'Kamehameha' - The signature technique of the Turtle School. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Gohan. **'Super Kamehameha' - A stronger version of the Kamehameha invented by Goku. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Gohan. ***'Full Power Kamehameha' - A full power version of the Kamehameha that is even stronger than the Super Kamehameha. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Gohan. ****'Limit Break Kamehameha' - A version of the Kamehameha that is even stronger than the Full Power Kamehameha. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Gohan. *****'Kamehame Beam Cannon' - A combination of Gohan's Full Power Kamehameha and Piccolo's FP Special Beam Cannon used by Kallohan as his signature special move. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Piccolo's signature finger beam technique. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Piccolo. Appears under the name SB Cannon in Raditz's English in-game bio. **'Super Special Beam Cannon' - A stronger version of Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo. One of Kallohan's special moves. ***'Full Power Special Beam Cannon' - A full powered version of Special Beam Cannon even stronger than Super Special Beam Cannon. One of Kallohan's special moves acquired from Piccolo. Its name is shortened and rendered as '''FP Special Beam Cannon' in-game. *'Super Hellzone Grenade' **'Full Power Hellzone Grenade' Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Kallohan wears a single Metamo-Ring on their left arm which was formed by Gohan and Piccolo's two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. Kallohan can remain fused as long as they wear it and can defuse at will by removing it. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Trivia *In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kallohan is classified as Namekian and genderless (as Namekians lack binary gender as they are hermaphrodite) due to Piccolo's racial characteristics being dominant. However Kallohan has Gohan's voice, hair, and facial features. Presumably this mixture of traits may be influenced by their strong affinity, Gohan's half-Earthling/half-Saiyan status, and/or Piccolo's status as a Namekian fusion. *Interestingly, despite Adult Gohan and Piccolo being canon users of the Masenko (as Piccolo taught Gohan the technique) neither can learn it or its variants as a learnable special move which in turn prevents their fusion from learning or inheriting it from his fusees. However his inability to learn it or its variants is mainly due to game mechanics and he would likely acquire the technique from his fusees if the fusion occurred outside the game itself. Site Navigation ca:Colohan Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Nameks Category:Males Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Fathers